xmen_battle_of_the_atom_mobile_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
MESSIAH SAGA Chapter 3: Descent into Limbo
=Event Dates= *'PART 1: MAR 14 - MAR 16' *'PART 2: MAR 20 - MAR 23' *'PART 3: MAR 27 - MAR 30' Please note that event duration is subject to change at any time. =Quick Guide= *'Perform Event Missions: Encounter Event Villains and earn rewards!' *'Use Combat Pods & Event Heroes: To help defeat Event Villains, earn Rank Points and improve your Event Ranking.' *'Improve Event Ranking: The higher your Ranking when each Part of the Event ends, the better rewards you and your X-Team will earn. Your Rank Points will always carry-over to the next Part of the Event.' *'Ghost Box: Defeated Event Villains may yield Ghost Keys as rewards. Ghost Keys are also earned from Tenacity Rewards (defeating lots of Event Villains), 11x Premium Recruiting and the Time Diamond Market.' =Event Rules= Perform Event Missions to encounter Event Villains. Defeat Villains to earn Rank Points. Tap the ENTER button on the Event Main screen to enter Event Missions. Event Villains will not appear within normal Missions. You may encounter another Event Villain before defeating all of the Event Villains you have scouted. However, you will eventually become surrounded and unable to encounter more Villains without defeating at least one of them. Send Help Requests to collaborate with your X-Team against challenging Villains (see Request Help section below for more information). Pay close attention to the Escape Timer for each Event Villain and be sure to defeat them before they escape. Villains that escape before being defeated will not yield any rewards or Rank Points. Earning Rank Points will help increase your Personal and X-Team Ranking. WHen each Part of the Event ends, you will earn Ranking rewards based on your Ranking. Rewards are unique to this event. Your Rank Points will always carry-over to the next Part of the Event. =Event Heroes= These characters will deal additional damage to all Event Villains. Obtain Event Heroes from 11x Premium Recruiting or the Ghost Box. The Ghost Box can be opened by collecting Ghost Keys from Event Villains or by purchasing them from the Tiame Diamond Market during the Event. Be sure to include these Event Heroes in the Squad you select to fight Event Villains with! (Darkchilde) Magik (UR) 1st Form: 4x ATK 2nd Form: 8x ATK 3rd Form: 12x ATK Final Form: 20x ATK (New X-Men) Elixir (UR) 1st Form: 2x ATK 2nd Form: 5x ATK 3rd Form: 10x ATK Final Form: 15x ATK Sentinel O*N*E Megaton (SR) 1st Form: 2x ATK 2nd Form: 5x ATK 3rd Form: 10x ATK Final Form: 15x ATK (Limbo) Rockslide (SR) 1st Form: 2x ATK 2nd Form: 5x ATK 3rd Form: 8x ATK Final Form: 12x ATK (New X-Men) Pixie (HR) 1st Form: 3x ATK 2nd Form: 6x ATK Final Form: 10x ATK (New X-Men) Stepford Cuckoos ® 1st Form: 3x ATK 2nd Form: 6x ATK Final Form: 10x ATK IMPORTANT: Event Heroes cannot be sent as gifts during the Event. once the Event ends it will be possible to trade Event Heroes. =Combat Pods= Attacking an Event Villain requires Combat Pods. You can choose to use 1, 2, or 3 Combat Pods per Attack. Using the 3 Combat Pods to Attack will apply the greatest damage increase. NEW You can have a maximum of 30 Combat Pods ready to deploy at a time. A single Combat Pod will automatically be refilled in 5 minutes. You can also refill Combat Pods at any time from your Inventory and Event Items screens. Purchase more Combat Pods from the Shop if you're running low. IMPORTANT: Combat Pods are not used outside of the Event. Once the Event ends, all Combat Pod items will be removed from the game (Inventory, Delivery Box, etc). So be sure to use them during the Event! =Bloodstone Amulet= The Bloodstone Amulet has special significance during this Event. It can be used at any time to refill 3 Combat Pods and apply 1.5x ATK to your next Event VIllain combat. This damage multiplier will stack with multipliers from Combat Pods and Event Heroes. There is no benefit to using more than one Bloodstone Amulet before entering the next Event Villain combat. The Bloodstone Amulet damage multiplier will NOT continually stack or refill more than 3 empty Combat Pods. Purchase more Bloodstone Amulets from the Shop if you're running low. IMPORTANT: Once the Event ends, all Bloodstone Amulet items will be removed from the game (Inventory, Delivery Box, etc). So be sure to use them during the Event! =Request Help= If you are unable to defeat an Event Villain with your first attack, you will be able to Request Help from members of your X-Team. All X-Team members will receive your request for help and will then be able to help you defeat the Event Villain. You will be notified of Help Requests on your Updates list on the Academy screen, or you can check the Event Main Page for the FIGHT VILLAIN button which will list all of the Event Villains available for you to fight. =Personal Ranking Rewards= Increase your Personal Ranking by defeating Event Villains and earning Rank Points. For seven (7) days following the end of each Part of the Event, you will be able to collect Event Rewards based on your Personal Ranking. Your Personal Ranking is based on the total amount of Rank Points you earned during the Event. =X-Team Ranking Rewards= The total number of Rank Points earned by members of your X-Team during the Event will determine your X-Team Ranking. For seven (7) days following the end of each Part of the Event, you will be able to collect Event Rewards based on your X-Team Ranking. Be sure to respond to Help Requests to aid your X-Team in defeating as many Event Villains as possible. =Receiving Rewards= After defeating an Event Villain, be sure to tap GET REWARDS and then COLLECT REWARDS to have rewards shipped to your Delivery Box. You can also use the CLAIM ALL button to collect rewards from multiple defeated Event Villains at once. When using CLAIM ALL, it is not possible to send more rewards to your Delivery Box than it currently has the capacity for. Rewards will not be sent to your Delivery Box until collected in this manner. It will not be possible to collect these rewards after the Event ends. IMPORTANT: Please remember to periodically collect rewards from your Delivery Box in order to avoid exceeding the Delivery Box capacity of 200 items. To collect Personal and X-Team Ranking rewards, check the Updates list on the Academy screen after the event ends. View the time remaining on the timer above the EVENT button at the Academy screen or on the timer that appears on the Event Main screen. All players will have seven (7) days to collect the Ranking Rewards following the end of each Part of the Event. =Defeat Event Villains Rewards= Rank Points and other rewards are earned by all players that helped defeat an Event Villain. Also, a very small amount of additional Rank Points are earned for each attack (up to a maximum of 10 attacks). Fight as many Event Villains as possible to maximize your rewards. =Teamwork Rewards= Additional rewards are earned when a certain amount of players help defeat an Event Villain. The more more members of your X-Team that help defeat the Event Villain, the better the Teamwork Rewards. It is much easier to earn Teamwork Rewards when you are in a 20 member X-Team - so be sure and join (or try to fill) an X-Team that is actively participating in the Event. If all 20 X-Team members help defeat the same Event Villain, each member will earn an (Emerald) ISO-8 Crystal! =Tenacity Rewards= Tenacity Rewards are earned each time you defeat 25 Event Villains and are a great way to earn Ghost Keys. Defeat more Event Villains to advance towards the next set of rewards! IMPORTANT: Once the Event ends, all Ghost Keys will be removed from the game (Inventory, Delivery Box, etc). So, be sure to use them during the Event! =High Damage= SPecial rewards are given to the player who dealt the most total damage to the Event Villain during the fight. Also, the High Damage player will earn a large amount of additional Rank Points. Include Event Heroes in your Squad and use 3 Combat Pods to attack for maximum damage! =Most Attacks= Special rewards are given to the player who initiated the most attacks against the Event Villain during the fight. Also, the player who attacks most will earn a moderate amount of additional Rank Points. Keep attacking the same Event Villain for a better chance to earn this reward! =Final Blow= Special rewards are given to the player who reduced the Event Villain's HP to zero. Also, the player who deals the Final Blow will earn a small amount of additional Rank Points. Attack Event Villains with low HP reamining for a better chance to earn this reward. =Scout= Special rewards are given to the player who first encountered the Event Villain. Also, the Scout will earn a small amount of additional Rank Points. Advance through the Event Missions to encounter more Event Villains! =Other= It will not be possible to enter combat with an Event Villain after the Event ends (even if there is time remaining on the Escape timer). This Event may be cancelled, and any aspects of this Event may be changed, at any time, without notice. Items obtained by unexpected behaviors (bugs, exploits, etc), or by players who become banned may be confiscated without notice.